


Sunshine and Coffee

by AmTheDreamer



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Coffee, Episode: s09e01 Everything's Changed, F/M, Fluff, Love, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTheDreamer/pseuds/AmTheDreamer
Summary: Donna wakes up in the same position she went to sleep in, completely naked and on her back, with Harvey laying by her side on his stomach, his right arm still covering her chest.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sunshine and Coffee

The sun shines into the room two hours after they go to sleep. Donna wakes up in the same position she went to sleep in, completely naked and on her back, with Harvey laying by her side on his stomach, his right arm still covering her chest. It’s hot, and not in a good way. It’s sticky and disgusting and the room smells like sex and sweat, and something else. She moves slightly, her left arm numb under his body when she realizes that this something else is Harvey. It smells like Harvey. And suddenly it isn’t so bad anymore that she’s hot and sweating, because he’s there and he’s so close and her heart burst with warmth and love for him.

She feels him move ever so slightly, maybe in the process of waking up, and she smiles as she feels his nose scrunching and his mouth twitching. He raises his head, and in some magic Harvey way, he is suddenly above her again, propped on both elbows and staring her right in the eye. He smiles a big smile, a big Harvey smile, and his eyes send her love and joy and happiness, and he says “everything’s changed”, as if she hasn’t heard it two hours ago.

“So you said,” she says quietly, biting away the laughter that is about to erupt.

“I like it,” he says, and he is proud, like a little kid. “I like it very much”.

“I like it too,” she whispers, almost inaudibly. Her fingers run on his back, her fingers gently scratching because she knows he is ticklish. She watches his hair on his arm stand and his body shiver, and his turn dark with lust and desire.

“Let’s ditch,” he says, and his body thrusts into her. She laughs and her body shakes under him, but she shakes her head because someone needs to be the adult here. They have to go to work, they both know it, because as much as they’d like to keep the party going, they had just lost Robert, and they need to make sure the firm doesn’t go to hell.

“Let’s make coffee,” she says instead and silences his pout with a soft kiss. She cannot believe she can actually do this, kiss Harvey Specter, so naturally. She cannot believe she even gets to wake up to him on her side.

“Fine,” he grumbles, but he is not making any move to get off of her. She thinks for a second that maybe he’s scared, but then he leans in to kiss her again.

“Coffee,” she mumbles into his mouth.

Although it takes them another seven minutes, at some point she manages to nudge him off of her and into the shower. She puts on yesterday’s pajama set that she took off the moment he entered and threw on the dresser, and goes to the kitchen to make some coffee. At some point she notices that she is a bit stressed, trembling as she finds cups in her cupboard. She stops to take a deep breath, focusing on the familiar. Making coffee for Harvey, easy enough, right? Black with a splash of vanilla, nothing new here.

Except, everything is new. The fact that he’s naked in her shower, that they woke up together, on the same bed. The fact that he stayed for the coffee, not running away. The fact that everything’s changed.

She expects him to come out of her bedroom fully dressed for the day, which is why she is so taken aback when he emerges with wet hair and a towel draped around his waist. There’s something Neanderthal in the way he shakes his head to rid of the water, and she melts at the smile that he gives her as a thank you, when she hands him the cup.

“You are way too dressed,” he says with a smirk and takes a first sip of the divine coffee. She watches his body melt into the taste and she wants to kiss him, to get rid of the towel, to get rid of her shirt.

In the comfort of her home, with bare feet and bare bodies, he is almost four inches taller than her and she needs to stand on her tiptoes to reach his eye level. She places her mug on the table, leaning in to kiss him softly. Her fingers find their way to his wet hair, and she fixes it, absentmindedly, until it’s right where it usually is. And again, there’s nothing new here. Fixing his hair for him, she’s done it before. But also, everything is new because he’s still naked, and she’s still in her nightclothes.

They part, and she watches as he rolls his eyes. The towel hangs loose and she is pretty sure that it is about to fall any second now, but he doesn’t make a move to fix it. She can clearly see his need and desire, and she makes a move to touch the hem of the towel. He holds his breath but instead of dropping it she fixes it and gives him a wicked smile.

“Tease,” he says and drinks the last bit of coffee. He sets the cup on the table and pulls her in closer. In this distance, she can feel every inch of his body, every muscle, and every breath. His hands run on her back, and under her shirt. He moves slowly and leans in for another kiss. She is probably addicted at this point. To his taste, and his scent, and his tongue. To the warmth, and the thing that bubbles in her stomach and reminds her that is definitely real.

It’s then that he turns around suddenly, and she leans forward to chase his mouth. He laughs softly and walks to her bedroom, dropping the towel suggestively on the way there. She follows him with her eyes until he disappears into the room, then turns around to find her phone where she left yesterday on the couch when she got up to open the door.

She sets on the couch, smiling to herself. In the bedroom, she hears Harvey fumbling with his clothes as she dials Rachels number. She doesn’t have much time, but she needs to tell her that it happened.


End file.
